The Rank
The Rank is the 30th episode of Season 3 fanon Synopsis Gumball tries to win the Juniors Karate Championship Plot at Gumball and Darwin's room, Darwin goes to the room and Gumball is seen hitting a pillow, Darwin asks what is gumball doing, Gumball says that he's practicing, Darwin says for what, Gumball then says it for the Junior's Karate Championship, Darwin then says why is the championship special, Gumball replies by saying that they can finally get a object made out of gold, Gumball said its happening 3 days later which is Tuesday, Darwin says that he needs to train gumball. they are trying to put a piece of wood in place, Darwin says that he can't obviously chop wood, Gumball tries to prove he can chop wood, he hits it but his hand somehow go'ed back to his face, making him fall to the piece of wood, the wood break into two and go high up to the roof and falls back to gumballs face and lands on the arms of gumball, Gumball tries to go up but applying too much pressure to the wood, thus throwing it to Gumballs cheek, Darwins says"told you"he said that he gets the point. a montage is shown, first he was trying to lift a weightlift about 5 pounds, Gumball tries hard and succeed after a while, then he tries to lift 15 pounds, he succeeds at 30 seconds, Gumball then lifts a 20 pound with no effort at all, then is tested with reflexes, Darwin throws objects at gumball, Gumball fails 10 throws until succeeding in the 11th throw, then the last test was chopping 12 stacks of planks(what he tried to do during "The Gi")Gumball succeeds, Darwin says that he's ready. They are now walking for the building, Darwin was talking about how amazed he was when he saw Gumball pass the tests, Gumball says to throw something at him, he throws a plank, Gumball hits so hard the plank disintegrated, Darwin was left amazed, he said it was fin flapping-tastic, Remy goes to gumball, Remy says whats up, Darwin says Gumball has the arms of steel, Remy tests this by throwing stone, Gumball chops so hard that the stone turned to grains, Remy says wow, Darwin says "i know right" near the building, Darwin says that he's very nervous to who's gonna win, Remy says that Gumball will obviously win, they go to the building, and Remy spots the Junior's Karate Championship, Darwin and Remy goes to watch, while gumball is introduced by the host, what gumball is gonna fight fitst is actually Tobias, it surprised Darwin and Gumball, Tobias says that he's "gonna get karate'd down"Gumball says not a chance, since he is already strong, they proceed to fight, but gumball beats him, and all the other competitors, Gumball was awarded a trophy. They go home, they show Nicole what they've done, Nicole says good job then asks where did they get that from, they said its from the Junior Karate Championship, Nicole was amazed ends Transcript {practice} is seen hitting a pillow, then Darwin returns to the room Darwin-what are you doing? Gumball-Practicing Darwin-For what? Gumball-Duh, the Juniors Karate Championship Darwin-whats so special about this championship Gumball-we can finally have something made up of gold that we can get, its gonna happen on Tuesday, which is 3 days Darwin-then i need to train you and Darwin is seen with wood Gumball-put it right there Gumball-perfect Darwin-you can’t chop wood Gumball well see ‘bout that hits the wood, barely even doing damage to it, his hand gets deflected to his face, he falls thus falling to the piece of wood and the wood breaks, it goes high and hits his head and falls to the ground, gumball tries to go up, he touches the wood too hard and thus the wood hits both sides of his face Darwin-told you Gumball-I get the point {training} montage is shown, first gumball is trying to lift a weightlift about 5 pounds, gumball tries hard, then lifts it, then he is seen trying to lift a weightlift about 15 pounds, then succeeds after 30 seconds, and now a 20 pound weightlift, and succeeds with no effort, Darwin say that they shall proceed to the next test, which is reflexes, Darwin throws objects into gumball, gumball doesn’t react fast and fails badly, after 10 throws, gumball dodges an object, then begins to succeed, Darwin says the last test is breaking 12 stacks of planks(what he tried to do during “The Gi”)gumball succeeds and Darwin says that he’s ready Darwin-I just can’t believe you passed all the test’s Gumball-Throw something throws a plank, Gumball chopped it so hard that the plank disintegrated Darwin-wow Gumball-Awesome, Right? Darwin-that was fin flapping-tastic finds gumball Remy-what’s up guys Darwin-look at gumball, he has the arms of steel Gumball-that’s right, dude Remy-a test throws him a piece of stone while gumball chopped it so hard that it turns to grains Remy-wow Darwin-I know right? {the fight} Darwin-I am so nervous, if you win or lose Remy-he will obviously win Gumball-that’s right enter the building Remy-there’s the Junior Karate Championship Gumball-wish me luck Darwin-good luck there Gumball-thanks enters the stage, he watches the fighters fight, then he was chosen Host-there he is, it’s a blue cat that’s named Gumball Watterson people clap, while Darwin and Remy watch the fight Host-and there is Tobias Wilson crowd clap, while Darwin is surprised Darwin-why is Tobias here Tobias-Prepare to get karate’d down Gumball-not a chance Host-3 2 1 FIGHT! punches Tobias then Tobias punches him from below, gumball dodges it and hits the face and chest of Tobias, then Tobias falls to the ground, then Gumball fights another opponent, then wins all of the fights with ease Host-the winner is obviously Gumball Watterson!! crowd gives a round of applause Darwin-way a go Gumball are walking home with there trophy Gumball-Mom Nicole-what gumball honey Gumball and Darwin-Look, a trophy Nicole-good job boys, what is this for Gumball-for winning the Juniors Karate Championship Nicole-wow ends Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin Supporting * Tobias * Remy Minor * Unknown fighters * Nicole * Blue Wig * Purple Moose Trivia * This is the third time Darwin said fin flapping tastic. * The Rank is the 30th Episode in Season 3 Gallery Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Season 3